


Vexing Vixen

by Smok3dToyst



Category: Transformers: Beast Machines
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Crack, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smok3dToyst/pseuds/Smok3dToyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veteran of the Great War, Vixen has had a history of bad luck. Used as a propoganda tool for too long, she may not have the energy to move on. However when a visitor shows up with an odd proposition, maybe her luck's about the change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vexing Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by partner in writing Strike based off of cliff notes written by myself.  
> It is technically set post Beast Machines off of the fan RP Forum Oracle of Cybertron.  
> These stories occur in what is called Beast Machines Generation 3. One of the core elements of that era for RP is the concept of enhancers, Nannite-based drugs which allow for reconfiguration of techno-organic body types similar to various G1 continuities allowing for reconfiguration.

**Shaded Acres of Cybertron**  
Also known, by the residents (though some would call themselves inmates) as the Dumping Ground.  
One such resident was a femme from the beginnings of the Great War, the millennium-spanning conflict of Autobot versus Decepticon, Prime versus Megatron.  
No one remembered her.  
Or if they did it was in a less-flattering light from the tail end of what would laughably called her 'career'.  
She was tired, and sick of being tired. She was alone, and lonely. The 'Vexing Vixen of Vos' was pretty much dead.  
She was only waiting for her spark to catch up.

Vixen didn't always have this malaise and cold hatred filling her spark. Millennium ago she was a young and energetic femme wanting to help out in the war effort any way she could. Vos was running some sort of campaign and she was told by her friends she should enter. Quite literally becoming the poster girl for the War, with her sensual allure coupled with youthful exuberance and strength she quickly became the star of the Civilian War Support Corps.  
Using Terran terms, she would be “Rosie the Riveter” starring in support tours for the USO. It was glorious, she felt useful.  
The war raged on, and on. Bots became disillusioned by both sides of the cause. Unicron attacked and put things to an end and she was needed no more.  
But she still needed money and energon to survive. This was were her 'career' took a down-turn. First there were the historical vids, those were fine and she became slightly popular again. Proudly wearing the terran term “aging sex symbol” as she, even after eons, “still had it”.  
It wasn't lasting, and vids turned to photo-shoots and interviews. Some of the photo-shoots got a little risque but nothing explicit, staging things to replicate the era of the early days of the war.  
These pictures got out and rumors started. Then came “evidence” of her staring in less-than-publicly-veiwable holo-vids; the kind that lonely spacers watched when they had nothing better to do and no females near by. It wasn't her, of course, but a body double found when her popularity experienced a resurgence Matters got complicated when someone did leak a vid of her having a private moment.

Fed up with it all she disappeared.  
No announcement, nothing extreme like a faked death. Vixen just faded away, “one last vex from the vix” her formers fans would say.  
She regretted it really, it was an impulse action and she really should have thought it out better. Certainly she was on Cybertron still, her home. Yet she could have retired to the moon, or one of the colonies. Faded away but lived happily.  
No, she had to let her anger get the better of her and end up living here in a 'retirement' home. It was laughable, and it stung her pride something fierce.  
She really only had one good thing to say about it. The view from the commons room, where all the residents would gather for board and card games or to watch holo-vids or the odd live broadcast, had a great view.  
A view that she lost herself in daily, sitting for hours watching the outside world go by while she stagnated, sitting there like a pond of still water.

“Miss?” Came the voice of one of the attendant nurses, a rather cute lemur alt-moded femme. Vixen wouldn't lie about the number of times she imagined what the nurse could do with that tail of hers. A small smile creeped across her lips; the nurse coughed and spoke again, “Miss?”  
“Oh!” Vixen had the decency to blush as she sat up straighter, “You were talking to me. Sorry I was... lost in thought.”  
“Are you alright, Miss?” The lemur-femme asked, face smoothly creasing into a look of concern.  
Vixen gave her a warm smile, “Quite, thank you. I'm sorry for spacing out. What did you need?”  
“You have a visitor, Miss.” She smiled at Vix  
Blinking the old vixen quirked an eyebrow, “I do?” she asked, bewildered.  
“Yes, this is your first since coming to live with us, isn't it?” The nurse asked  
Vixen nodded, “It... yes, it is. Rather odd, if you ask me.”  
“Odd? I'd say that it's odd that no one visited you until now, honestly.” the lemur said gently, “Well, are you willing to see them? Are you feeling well enough?” the concern from moments ago leaked back into her face  
“Oh yes, yes.” Vixen nodded, “I was just lost in thought, dear. No need to worry.”  
She smiled, “Very well then, Miss. I'll bring them in, and bring you two some energon to snack on.”  
“That'd be lovely, thank you.” Vixen smiled, a genuine one. The lemur-femme was her favorite nurse; she actually cared for the residents at Shaded Acres. Not that the others were negligent or bad, but this one... she went the extra mile for those under her care, like Vixen.  
Vixen was curious about who was visiting her, the nurse was right; no one ever did. Though granted the nurse had no idea why that was. That Vixen wanted it that way, so she wasn't hounded by paparazzi or stalker-fans, or perverts wanting to cash in on that faked holo-vid, or worse the real, leaked, one.  
The nurse couldn't have known that Vixen wanted to be alone like she was, but the nurse could tell that that loneliness was gnawing away at Vixen's spark like a Turbofox at a Petrorabbit it caught.

“I want to thank you again for coming.” Vixen heard the nurse speak as she came back, presumably with the visitor, else who could she be talking to.  
“Not at all!” Came the cheery answer, a slight whistling sound to the voice. Vixen took her visitor in, a cute, slightly chubby femme. The whistle came from slightly over-sized front teeth which was fitting because if Vixen was not mistaken, her alt-mode was a gopher. An interesting choice.  
The gopher's face lit up upon seeing Vixen and she waved, “Well Hi there!” she greeted, picking up the pace to move to Vixen's side. The gopher, Vixen now noticed, had a small package in one hand, wrapped simply and decorated with a purple ribbon tied into a simple bow.  
“Hello. Forgive me for not looking more presentable, I don't get company.” Vixen spoke honestly, motioning for the seat next to her, “Please, have a seat.”  
Smiling wider the gopher nodded, sitting down, “Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Grindhog and, I must say, it's an honor to meet you.” she blushed, “I... I know that sounds horribly cliché.”  
“I've heard worse. It's fine, love” Vixen smiled, “So, you came looking for me, obviously.”  
Grindhog nodded, “I did, yeah.”  
“For what reason, can I ask.” Vixen purred, “Not to sound anti-social, I just...”  
“You hid away for a reason. I understand.” Grindhog smiled, chuckling, “My employer, actually, is seeking you out. However, I jumped at the chance to meet you.”  
“And why did you want to meet me?”  
Grindhog blushed, “You're a piece of history, miss. An amazing piece of history and it's just an honor to meet you, see you in the flesh.”  
“You mean...”  
“The war effort, yes.” Grindhog nodded, “I mean... my employer and I do know about the reason why you disappeared... or at least we assume so. And that's a shame, honestly, how you were treated.”  
Vixen frowned  
“I-I'm sorry.” Grindhog blushed, “I just...”  
Vixen smiled, “Sweetie, it's alright. Just bad memories, and none are your fault. Can't keep pussy-footing around if I want to move past it.”  
“Alright then.” Grindhog blushed, grinning, “My employer wanted to give you this.” she put the box onto the table with a grin, “Go ahead, open it.”  
Curious, Vixen pulled at the ribbon, undoing the bow and lifting the small boxes lid. Inside was a small purple perfume bottle.  
“Perfume?” Vixen looked from the bottle up to Grindhog.  
Grindhog nodded, “Yup. It's special and especially formulated just for you.”  
“Your employer again?” Vixen cocked an eyebrow  
Nodding again Grindhog giggled, “Yup. This scent is called “Vexatious”  
“... Cute.” Vixen scoffed.  
“Well I thought so.” Grindhog smiled, “Go ahead, try it. Then--” she lifted the glass of energon and took a long sip, “-- we can talk about why my employer was looking for you.”  
“Nhh” Vixen sighed.  
Grindhog held up her hand in a calming gesture, “Nothing nefarious, please trust in that at least. I know you have reason not to trust people.”  
Vixen nodded, “You bet I don't.”  
“Well I do want to keep it a surprise but I'll say this much at least... it's not for holo-vids.”  
Vixen frowned, giving Grindhog a look.  
“Well it isn't.” Grindhog blushed, “My employer wants you, Miss, for reasons other than your looking pretty for a camera. Though, you do look pretty still. Amazing really.”  
“Flattery will... actually probably get you a hug. I haven't been complimented honestly in quite some time.” Vixen admitted  
“That's your own fault then, you disappeared after all” Grindhog frowned, “Though I can understand why.”  
“Can you?” Vixen frowned, snarking more than she meant to.  
Grindhog nodded, “I can, actually. I'm sorry if I upset you.”  
“No. No, it's my fault.” Vixen smiled, “Thank you for the perfume.” she added, uncapping it and squeezing the top, the atomizer gently spraying the side of her neck; first left, then right. It wasn't a lot, but a lady never over did their perfume or make-up. Vixen paused, sniffing, “mm, it's a very nice scent.”  
“Is it?” Grindhog asked, leaning forward just a little to catch the scent, “Oh, that is.” she smiled.  
Vixen smiled, “No. About your employer?”  
“She wishes you to work for her and to do so anonymously. Or, rather, wishes you to leave here anonymously.” Grindhog nodded, “To that end, she's arranged a … distraction... should you accept.”  
“A distraction?” Vixen asked confused, “For me leaving here?”  
Grindhog nodded, “Yes. Though you aren't the only one my employer wishes to help, you are the only one she wishes to hire. To that end a rather... showy... distraction.”  
“Showy?” Vixen blinked, fanning herself. For some reason she found herself feeling a bit overly warm.  
Grindhog nodded, “Showy. A team contracted by my employer are, even now, setting up some gas canisters filled with Enhancer nanites.”  
“Enhancers!?” Vixen sat up straighter, the back of her CPU registering that she didn't feel as sore as she did earlier, “I've read about them.”  
“Then you can guess who my employer is.” Grindhog smiled, “I would like to say again that she wishes your employment for nothing exploitative or sinister. She just... has a certain way she likes to do things” Grindhog's optics flickered down to the bottle of perfume that Vixen was still holding.  
Vixen followed the gopher's glance and dropped the bottle, “What... what did you do?” she asked, putting a hand to her throat, “My... my voice.”  
“Beautiful” Grindhog smiled, giggling.  
Vixen swallowed, “It's... stronger, clearer than it's ever been.” she looked at her hands, flexing her fingers, “My joints... don't hurt anymore.” she whispered, then gasped, watching the wrinkles of her techno-organic form disappearing right before her eyes. Skin firming up, becoming supple and lush again.

Then came the sounds. Low moans and groans, mixed with heavy thumping and a few crashes.  
Blinking, Vixen looked past Grindhog towards the rest of Shaded Acres and noticed one of her fellow residents, who sported a whale altmode, stumbling by while embracing a shark-former and doing their level best to remove their armor pieces as they clamored down the hall. Vixen saw that the whaleformer was also shrinking, though keeping her firm body type. The foxformer tried to ignore the fact that the whaleformer had thick thighs and a flat stomach, with a growing chest that threatened to pop out of her armor on its own.

Coughing, Vixen focused on Grindhog, “W-what's going on.”  
Grindhog giggled, “My employer, Deva Corp... and Deva herself, wants to give you a second change. In fact, she believes that everyone regardless of old allegiances deserves a second chance.”  
“okay, so why me?” Vixen asked, trying to ignore the growing heat in her stomach, or the fact her long dress was becoming ever shorter as her body firmed up.  
“...” Grindhog watched Vixen's chest grow and reshape, 'inflating' was a crude way to explain things but not inaccurate.  
“Grindhog!” Vixen crossed her arms, only succeeding in pushing up her chest, blushing as she did.  
“Sorry! It's just... they're... I mean... you! You're magnificent. Beautiful.” Grindhog blushed, “I can see why you were popular way back.”  
“Well, thank you. Just--” Vixen paused, “Wait... I'm certain that that whaleformer was a guy...”  
“I did say the enhancers are a distraction, didn't I?”  
“... that certainly would be distracting, yes, to suddenly have … new... anyway!” Vixen blushed, and blushing worse at Grindhog's giggle.  
“So the distraction is to use enhancers on everyone and 'escape' in the ensuing orgy?”  
Grindhog blushed, “Kinda... I think the orgy was a prank by whoever batched up these enhancers. I mean, it's normal to feel um... energetic... because of the hormones and endorphins released during the changes. Its to counteract any pain that might occur.”  
“Makes sense... so that explains why I've been feeling.. um... warm.”  
The gopher nodded, “That's right Miss. It's a natural side effect. It's also the one that's usually tweaked by the lab rats when they're feeling funny.”  
“I see” Vixen ran her finger along the edge of her glass of energon, making it squeak softly. She licked her lips, thinking, “And your employer wants to give me a second chance...”  
“Yes. Our team needs pilots, and we know that you actually had a fair bit of piloting under your belt back during your time in the C.W.E Corps.” Grindhog explained.  
Vixen nodded, “Mmh... I see.”  
“Are... you alright?” Grindhog asked, curious, quirking an eyebrow upwards  
Vixen smiled, “Better than I've been in a long time, Miss Grindhog. I feel so... warm... and full of energy. I've been feeling so tired lately, like I was dead and just waiting for my body to catch up to my spark.”  
“Oh... Miss Vix--”  
Vixen lifted her glass and downed the energon in one shot, slamming the glass back down and sighing, “-- don't feel sorry for me. I did it to myself. Now though... Now I feel so... alive~” she purred, she stood and took Grindhog's hand with a giggle, causing the gopher to blush, “So... Alive.”  
•=•=•=• •=•=•=• •=•=•=• •=•=•=•  
Deva sat at her desk, looking through some data pads and film-sheets at the various reports from the various heads of departments from her company. Deva Corps numbers were up and booming. They were well into the black this quarter.  
There was, however, one thing that was gnawing at the back of her mind. Dropping the data pad she turned to her communicator, bringing it up to her ear and tapping it, “Grindhog.” she told the communicator, hearing a beep as it connected.  
Another beep told Deva she was connected, “Gri--”  
“AAHHH~” came the gopher's high-pitched yelp through the communicator, causing Deva to toss it away from her ear onto her desk.  
“Primus!” Deva yelped, picking up the communicator to check if she had it turned up too high. She didn't. Blinking, she muttered, “What … the hell...” she muttered, putting it close to her ear again, “Grindhog? You alright, babe?”  
“Yeeaaa!!” came the gasping cry of her go-for gopher, “Ahh... Y-eeesss~”  
“... Is that you answering my question?” Deva ventured  
Grindhog moaned low and long and Deva could swear she heard metal-on-metal squeaking, this caused her to raise an eyebrow  
“Grindhog!”  
“M-Miss Deva?!” Grindhog moaned, gasping. There was a giggle from the background, “Y-you hush.” Grindhog muttered, speaking to whoever she was with, “H-how can I h-help yoouuu Miss Deva?”  
“...” Deva blinked, grinning, “I take it Miss Vixen said 'yes' to my invitation.”  
Grindhog gasped, moaning, “Y-y-Yeeeessss~”  
“Good” Deva couldn't help but giggle, “You just continue spreading that good will of yours and once she's ready bring her in so we can talk face to face.”  
“Ahh.. OOOHH” Grindhog howled.  
Deva smiled, “Good girl. Keep up the good work!”  
“OH PRIMUS YES!”  
Deva hung up, falling back into her plush leather office chair and laughing.


End file.
